Unknown Griffin Siblings
by Kira Sema
Summary: Did anyone wonder who the Unnamed Sister, Peter Griffin Jr, Dave Griffin, and the Other Brother were? This story explains the all of them. Unnamed Sister was mentioned in "Let's go to the hop", Peter Griffin Jr was mentioned in "The Juice is Loose" Dave was mentioned in "Chris Cross" Other Brother was mentioned in "Brian's Play" Read to find out more about them
1. The Unnamed Sister

**First Family Guy story. So I was reading on the Family Guy wiki that there might've been 2 kids that have been killed in the Griffin Family; The Unnamed Sister and Peter Griffin Jr. In the Wiki and the episode it stated that the Unnamed Sister was killed by Meg, and in the wiki, don't know about the episode since I haven't seen it, it stated that he was shook to stop his crying by Peter. Now I'll do two-one shots of those characters. I'll give the Unnamed Sister a name so this story could run better. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Family Guy I only own my version of the Unnamed Sister.**

**Rose's POV**

Before I start off my story you guys are probably wondering who I am. It's no surprise no one knows who I am. My name is Rose Griffin. I was their second child. I had orange long hair, the same color as my mother, and I wore a red top with a pink jacket. I wore blue jeans most of the time and white shoes. I had two siblings Meg and Chris. Meg was a few years older than me and Chris was a few years younger than me. Meg was 9 back then, I was 7, and Chris was 5. It all started as a normal day. Meg and I went to school and came home. Everything was normal, well normal as it was. We all talked about our day. Meg gotten into that club she was talking about. I was talking about how I made some new friends, and Chris was just saying random stuff since he was just in Pre-K. Meg hated me because she thought I was prettier than her. Also that I got more friends than her.

I didn't know that today would've been my last day. That night there was a thunderstorm. I was scared of thunderstorms and Meg came into my room that night. "Hey Rose I know how to make you feel better." Meg said while leading me to the living room. Little did I know that Chris was watching us. "So how are you going to make me feel better?" I asked. Then Meg grabbed a belt and strangled me. I screamed and screamed but it was too late when our parents came down. Before I died I heard our parents yell at Meg and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" and "Meg how could you?" I saw the smirk on her face as she was doing it…

Now I'm in heaven with Peter Griffin Jr. I look back at them from time to time and see that they treat Meg horribly. That bitch deserves it for killing me. Now you know my story and why our family treats her horribly. I'm never mentioned, but they still have a picture of me. It was back then a few days before I died. Meg, me, and Chris all standing together smiling. Those were the good old days. Now they have a dog and another son named Stewie. Stewie and Brian will never know us. I would tell you about Peter Jr, but he wants to tell you guys himself. Yes he's just like Stewie he can talk.

**Did anyone else wonder what she was like? I felt like doing this, and yes I will do another chapter with Peter Griffin Jr. Although I don't have much on him either since I don't remember that episode they talked about him. This is why the family hates Meg so much. Chris was right about her. **


	2. Peter Griffin Jr

**Hope you guys liked how I described the Unnamed Sister. Now here is Peter Griffin Jr. Again I don't know much about him I just know how he died so don't yell at me if you know more than I.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Family Guy or anyone mentioned except my version of the Unnamed Sister and Peter Griffin Jr. **

**Peter Jr's POV **

Hello everyone as my sister mentioned my name is Peter Griffin Jr. I was the infant son of Lois and Peter Griffin before I died. I was 2 years older than their new son Stewie. Again like Rose I am never mentioned. Unlike her I never had pictures with Meg or Chris. I was shook to death by my own father. I knew it was an accident since I was crying, but I still hate the fat man. He shook me because I was crying. I knew he was a bad dad. He's retarded! My siblings don't even miss me.

It was a normal day and my siblings were at school. My mom was at the store and I was here alone with Peter. I will not call him my father. I was crying because my diaper was full and I wanted him to change me. I couldn't talk like Stewie yet so I had to just whine. Peter picked me up and shook me till I stopped crying, and when I stopped crying I was dead. Mom misses me, but Meg and Chris don't even mention me. Peter doesn't care anymore and told mom when they were at my grave, "I'm sorry Lois. I thought if I shook him enough he'd stop cryin'. I was kinda right." I hate that I look like him and that I was named after him. Then they had another son Stewie, and they got a dog. I will not be missed I'm guessing. After what my sister said I'm glad they treat Meg how they do.

**Well that's it for Peter Jr's backstory. Also that is exactly what Peter said to Lois I looked it up. XD Also that's it for this fanfic of the Unknown Griffin Siblings. :D Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Dave Griffin

**Well on the last new episode of Family Guy there was a cutaway gag of Dave Griffin. I have almost nothing to work with for Dave. I got a review in here saying about him. To the first review about me hating Meg: I don't hate Meg it's just that's how I went with that story. **

**Dave's POV**

Hello everyone my name is Dave Griffin. You guys don't know me that much since I died at child birth. I was Stewie's twin brother. I was supposed to be the first one out of the womb, but Stewie killed me before I got out. (Hence the coffin when I was supposed to come out) I don't have much to say since I didn't live long. Rose and Jr. lived longer than I did so they had a lot more to say. All I can say is that Stewie is a monster. I wish that they treated him bad to. Well I'm not glad I'm dead, but I get to see Rose and Jr. here and hear their stories on what it was like to live. "Hey Dave you coming?" I heard Rose say. "Yea I'll be there in just a moment." I said. "Hurry up!" I heard Jr. say. Well I guess that's it for me since I only lived for a few months, but that was painful. Stewie threatened to kill me while we were in there. "Dave you'll never ever get out of here. I will be the family baby even if it means killing you." I remember Stewie saying. Well that's it for my story. Now I'm going to play football with Rose and Jr.

**Well this might be the final and last chapter. It all depends on if there are anymore "Unknown Siblings" in Family Guy. This was actually hard to do since I had like nothing to work with…**


	4. Other Brother

**I would like to thank Unknown Being for reviewing this story and telling me about another Unknown Sibling. This is different than the other three since he didn't die. This is about "Other Brother" in a cutaway gag in "Brian's Play" when Chris is stuck in the seat and there's another guy in the same situation. The guy says the Lois won't come back because she didn't for him. This states she is also his mother. I'll make a name for him to make this easier.**

**John's POV**

My name is John Anthony Griffin. I was the Griffin's first child. I was an accident though. The condom broke and I was born 9 months later. Growing up they were good parents. When I was 13 I was a little overweight for my age and got stuck in the theater seat. Lois said that she would be back with a blanket and food, but she never came back. Many years passed and I was still stuck in the seat. Anyone who saw me did give me food, but they couldn't get me out. Then I saw her again with a son. She told him the same story that she'd be back for him. "She won't be back." I said. "Why not?" Chris asked. "She never came back for me." I said. About 20 minutes later Lois did come back for him. She looked at me but didn't say anything. "Hey." I said. Lois looked at me again. "John?" She asked. "You do recognize me…" I said. "Yea I do." She said. "Would you mind helping me out of here?" I asked after she got Chris out. "Sure…" She said while pulling me out. Chris helped her pull me out. Then I was free. "Thanks mom." I said while walking away. After that I left the theater for the first time in 10 years. I felt good, but sad that I would never see them again. When I was crossing the street a drunk driver ran me over. Now I'm with the others who were forgotten.

**Yea I had to have him die since he is never mentioned again. If you see any more Unknown Siblings let me know in a review. I just noticed it and decided to do it. X3 **


End file.
